In recent years, rotary electric machines such as an electric motor and an electric generator are required to adapt to various uses, and improvement in the productivity and improvement in the quality are desired. In particular, in the case of using a distributed-winding coil, the process for mounting the coil to a stator core is complicated, and improvement in the assembling performance is desired.
An example of stators that allow improvement in the assembly process for mounting a coil to a stator core is shown below. The coil is formed in a concentric-winding manner, gaps in which conductive wires can be inserted are provided between the adjacent conductive wires, and lane change portions formed in coil end portions cross the width of one conductive wire. A plurality of the coils are arranged in the circumferential direction to form a coil basket, and the formed coil basket is arranged in a stator core, and the stator is manufactured (for example, see Patent Document 1).